Progress
by somethingawful
Summary: Brendan and Ste in an established relationship. Brendan suffers and accident and something changes...


Hi, My first story, sorry if it ain't great.

* * *

I do not own any of the Characters etc.

Ste sat and listened, not speaking, just listened. All he could hear was the sounds of people working, talking, living their lives. The room he sat in was clean, the walls white and plain. He no longer had the energy to think properly, a result of stress and the lack of sleep. His eyes glanced down to the figure that lay before him, lifeless but alive. How long would he have to wait? He let out a drawn out sigh and rested back into his chair prepared to wait...

**3 Hours later.**

"Ste love... Ste wake up"

Ste stirred slowly, blinking trying to clear his vision. The blonde towering woman stood before him, wearing brightly coloured clothes, with a small forced smile. Chez.

"How you doing love? Ye look exhausted. Maybe you should go for just an hour get cleaned..."

"No" Ste interrupted much more aggressively then he had intended. "I'm sorry" he quickly added, Chez just nodded in understanding. Ste's fingers felt numb, remembering his hand was still gripped around the lifeless hand. Brendan had been unconscious for four days, although they were assured he will pull through, they were unsure to the extent of the damage. Ste had cried, feeling like he would never stop, but he did, the tears eventually ran dry.

"Just like Bren Ay, putting us all on edge" Chez said through a forced laugh, which quickly fell to a frown. Snapping Ste out of his thoughts he simply responded "yeah".

Ste looked down at his left hand, which was entwined with the other man's right. He saw the ring, a small smile crossed his face, before once again realising that the man he loved lay there, helpless. He couldn't help but think to himself, that after all they had been through; the violence, the games, Walker, Ste being hit by a bus, that they had finally reached happiness. There relationship was strong, they shared a flat, they even wore rings, although not married, a symbol, a symbol of a commitment. Although they argued, they quickly made up, the resulting sulks only last a few days before they were all over each other. Each argument usually concerning Brendan's jealousy and inability to apologise, Ste being equally stubborn, sulking like a child. They were happy. They loved each other.

Ste's thoughts were yet again interrupted by Chez, "You two can never catch a break... things will be back to normal soon enough..." she seemed to question herself, then shook it off. She stood up approached Ste squeezed his shoulder and left.

"Wake up... _please_" Ste managed to whisper through dry lips. He stood up ready to leave for the toilet, they only time leaving his side. He entered the toilets and looked at his reflection, he was warn out and he looked it. His eyes were swollen and red, but he didn't care. He used to toilet and washed his hands and prepared himself to re-enter the room.

He sat back in the same position, as did his hand. His eyes drifted shut.

**2 Hours Later**

Ste felt something shuffling in his hand, despite his lack of energy he quickly stirred.

"Brendan.." Almost shouting. Hoping.

Brendan's eye lids slowly started to part, frantic blinks and then a small groan escaped his lips. Ste could do nothing but stare, the joy he felt was overwhelming. Brendan eventually was able to open his eyes fully, he stared at the ceiling for a few seconds however his attention was drew to the right by a small whisper.

"_Brendan.." _Ste managed to let out, eyes wide, tears having started to fall, despite a huge smile spread across his face. Brendan turned to face him, his face not showing any emotion, his eyes then quickly dropped down to the two hands entwined. He quickly recoiled his grasps from Steven. Before Stephen had time to react, Brendan had painfully grasped Stephen's wrist pulling him forward.

"What do you think you're doing? Were in public" He spoke slowly, through gritted teeth, intending to put the fear into Stephen. Ste quickly took a step back unable to formulate words, his back hit against the wall. He is reminded of the man Brendan used to be. He tries to speak, he feels as though something is caught in his throat.

"I..I.. I am gonna ring Chez" he eventually got out, his voice breaking, needing a reason to leave, to compose himself.

"Yeah, yeah, good idea" Brendan replied as though trying to calm himself down, or being to tired to continue the aggresion, he then lay his head back down not once looking at Ste.

Ste quickly walked through the doors out in the hallway, he leant his back against the wall, he eventually slid down till he was sitting on the floor being unable to support himself any more. He took his phone out with shaking hands and it began to ring.

"Ste, love, is everything okay?" Cheryl answered concerned.

"Er.. Bren.. He's awake..."

"THAT'S GREAT..." She interrupted "I am on my way..." Ste could practically hear her smile.

"Cheryl... urm... there is something wrong..." unable to continue

"What is it?"

"He is... different, the way he acted... it reminded me of the 'old' Brendan..." he was clearly whimpering down the phone. Remembering the pain Brendan had caused, but also remembering how things had changed in the three years since then. Ste's stomach knotted. He stood up not hearing what Cheryl's reply was and made his way to re-enter the room, unsure to what awaited him.

* * *

So, yeah that is Chapter one. Awful I know but oh well.


End file.
